the last miko inu demoness
by Kyuubi-kun666
Summary: Kagome is a demon, actually she is the heir to the central lands, but 20 yrs ago her home was attacked, and was forced to hide as a human miko, by using the shikon no tama. what happens when a certain lord gets too curious?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfic! Please be nice, though I do except flamers.

Enjoy!

* * *

**~Flashback~**

She ran. Ran as fast as her legs would take her, and considering that she is a miko inu demoness, that was fast.

~Girls POV~

Tears were streaming down my face as I ran. Oh today was horrible, tch, who am I kidding, that was just an understatement. My home was attacked, and by our own 'ally'.

Sorry let me explain. My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi, Heiress to the Central lands, the lands that rein over the Northern, Eastern, Southern, and the Western lands. 16 in human years, but 250 in demon years.

My father, Lord Kenshin Higurashi, was trying to ally with the Lord of the Northern lands. The Lord agreed. Then three years later, he asked for more power, my father denied. Again he asked for more power, my father again said no. My father was not a greedy man, no; he just didn't trust Lord Naraku with more power than he already had.

Lord Naraku was an evil, cold, and sadistic hanyou that never thinks twice before deciding to kill someone.

In a fit of rage, Lord Naraku stormed out of the castle.

Weeks later he attacked.

It was midnight and we were unprepared. He took out our guards with his putrid miasma.

After fighting long and hard, my father perished under the wrath of Naraku.

My mother, Lady Sakura Higurashi, told me to run, I denied, but she demand it, I reluctantly obliged.

After what seemed to be hours, I stopped running, fell to the ground and sobbed my heart out.

"Mama, papa, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you" I managed to choke out.

**~End Flashback~**

Those memories stung in my heart. But they were 20 years ago, and I have moved on(sadly).

I now currently reside in a small village as their miko. I moved here 2 years ago, and will have to start traveling to another village in a few more years, because they will start to notice that I did not age a day.

I know what you are thinking, and no I do not reside here as a demon, heir, or as Kagome Higurashi, I reside here as a human. Using the shikon no tama, an ancient jewel my ancestors had forged out of , purity and power. When it is on I turn human, but when I take it off, I turn back into a demon. I also live under the name, Kagome shikon. When the villagers saw the shikon no tama, they passed it off as they thought I was some old myth, the shikon miko.

It is true that a young priestess, Kikyo, was the holder of the jewel, and she was powerful, but that was 50 years ago. She held it so she could protect it while the Central lands were weak. Though she died fifty years ago, I don't really know how.

But besides all that, I'm happily living in this village. I just hope it stays that way, for a while.

* * *

Sorry short chapter, but thats was because it was the introduction chapter. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT SO FAR!


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you all liked my first chapter! Here's the second chap!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ah, today is a beautiful day, so I decided to go out and pick herbs (and maybe a few pretty flowers)

I was about to walk out of the village, when I heard my name being called.

"KAGOME!" it was my hanyou friend, Inuyasha.

I met Inuyasha half a year ago, when I was out searching for herbs. Inuyasha is a silver inu hanyou, he wears a red fire rat robe, and he carries around a powerful sword, Tetsusaiga.

"Kagome, ya idiot, don't just go out by yourself, ya shudda asked me to come with ya!" Inuyasha said as he walked beside me.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I can take care of myself you know" I sighed.

He snorted "Tch, ya right. Without me you'd be dead by now"

I rolled my eyes "Inuyasha, that was a mistake on my behalf, I thought I wouldn't need a weapon to get herbs." He crossed his arms in his fire rat robe "Ya well I thought by now ya would've figured it by now that you _do _need them, and were, I ask, might they be" he asked and raised a knowing brow at me, I blushed in embarrassment. I had forgotten my bow and arrows at my hut. "I, I, uh… was getting them fixed." I obviously lied. Inuyasha smirked, he smelled the little lie. "Heh, Kagome, ya know your horrible at lying, right?" he stated. I chuckled "yeah, just shut up and walk with me" I said playfully.

Oh and it's true, when we first met, Inuyasha had saved me from a demon (I didn't want to take off the jewel, and for good purposes)

**~Flashback~**

~Kagome's POV~

Man, it's almost flu season, and I forgot to get more herbs.

I grabbed my basket, and headed out the door.

I walked for a bit, it was a beautiful, so I started to whistle a tune .When I finally spotted the herbs I needed, I stopped and began to pick. After a while and stopped, I looked around. I just had a funny feeling that I was being watched. I shrugged it off and went back to verifying herbs.

I was about to go back to the village when a demon shot out of the woods. It was a big centipede demon 'Grr, Lady Centipede, not again' I was about to grab my bow and arrows, when, I couldn't find them. I gasped 'I left them in my hut!' my mind screamed.

I couldn't take off my jewel, because then the demons around this area will know I am a demon, and one of them might be that bastard lord.

So, I ran.

~Inuyasha's POV~

Damn, I'm so bored, I've been walking around for hours, and there's nothing to fucking do! After a couple of minutes I sat down against a tree, and was about to take a nap, when I hear whistling, mu ears perk up, the sound is behind the bushes. I peeked through the bushes to see what interrupted my nap, when I finally see, _her._

'She looks like Kikyo. No Kikyo died, and that girl is way more beautiful.' He thought. Her hair was long, wavy, silky raven black. Kikyo's was straight, ink black, and not very soft. She had big, crystal blue eyes. Kikyo had narrow, mud brown eyes. Oh and her skin was so porcelain white, like a dolls. Kikyo's was pasty white.

This girl must be a goddess! But then he sniffed the air. 'What? she's human, impossible! A human can't be that beautiful! Heh whatever, this girl must be my mate!' he was about to walk out and approach her when, a thought came up. 'What if she freaks out 'cause I'm a half demon, or she might be disgusted' while he was thinking, he saw her get up and started to head for the village. 'NO! damn what do I do?' he thought, then he smelled a demon before he could do anything the demon leaped out, the girl started to look around franticly, finding nothing, she ran.

'Tch, this is my chance' he thought and leaped out as well, Tetsusaiga in hand and aimed at the demon. I lifted it up in the air and swung it down. "WIND SCAR!"

After the smoke and dust was gone, I looked around and spotted the girl on the ground looking up at me 'Yes now's my chance to make her mine, ok, ok smooth words' I looked at her beautiful face, my own face began to heat up, so I panicked "You stupid wench! Why don't you learn how to protect yourself so I don't half to waste my time saving your ugly ass!"

FUCK! I didn't mean to say _that._

I looked down at her, crap she looked pissed, she got up, dusted herself off, and glared straight at me, I gulped.

"How dare you yell at me you stupid demon! I'm soooo sorry that I forgot my weapons and forced you to save me, I mean if you didn't want to save me you could've saved time and let the damn thing kill me" (though she knew it wouldn't) after she was done yelling the girl turned around and walked off.

'Crap, I guess I have to apologize' and with that I ran after her.

"Ok, look I'm sorry I yelled, I just thought it was kind of stupid to walk out in the forest unprotected. by the way i'm Inuyasha, i hope you can forgive me" 'YEAH! Go me!' the girl stopped and turned around, she looked at me and sighed "fine whatever, apology accepted, and thank you Inuyasha" she said and flashed me an angelic smile.

**~end Flashback~**

And ever since then he would always visit, and we became the best of friends.

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter! and this is NOT an inu/kag story it i a sessh/kags story


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah! Thanks for the reviews! And so you know, the more you review the faster I update, 'cause, I won't be updating every day like this.

Ok now please enjoy!

I looked left, I looked right. Ok coast is clear.

Inuyasha was starting to really grate on my nerves; He treats me like a kid! Whenever I want to explore the forest a little, he freaks out when I don't tell him and drags me back, and then he yells at me, like when scolding a child. GRRRR! It's really starting to piss me off! I mean I know he's worried about my safety, because you know; I'm a 'weak human'. Sometimes I wanna take off the necklace and show him I not a weak pathetic human! But I know that's too risky. I sighed.

But today I sent Inuyasha out of the village to take care of a 'demon problem' somewhere north.

So I walked out of the village, bow and arrows strapped on by pack, and decided to explore.

~With Inuyasha~

Damn that girl! It took me 5 hours searching through the forest in the north, to figure out, THERE WASN"T A DEMON, SLOTTERING A VILLAGE.

I ran as fast as I could. Ok I get why's she's pissed, but I just wanted to protect the girl from those damn other demons. She better not be out in the forest!

~Back with Kagome~

"Ah~ now this is relaxing" I cooed. After about 5 hours of exploring, I laid down under a shaded tree and decided to take a nap, then head back.

I was about to close my eyes, when I hear rustling in the bushed. On instinct, I sat up and readied my bow. "Who is there, show yourself" I said in a cold demanding voice. But then a little girl popped out of the bushes, and looked terrified, and lost. She was wearing an orange kimono, she had long brown hair, a little pony tail on the side of her head, she had big brown eyes, and she looked about 6.

"Rin is sorry, Rin is lost" the girl, now known as Rin, said, and then burst into tears

Kagome looked at the girl with sad eyes, put down the bow, and ran to the little girl and brought her into her arms "Oh I'm sorry for scaring you, I thought it might be a demon, now, Rin what happened?" I asked. She stopped crying and looked up at me "Rin, and Jaken were waiting for him to get back, when I got bored and wondered off, and now I don't know how to get back" she said, voice full of sadness. "Who were you waiting for?" I asked "My Daddy".

I gathered her up in my arms put mu bow on my back and started walking. "Don't worry Rin, I'll help you find you dad, by the way my name is Kagome, nice to meet you Rin" I said and flashed her, a smile. She looked up at me and smiled a toothy, but cute, smile "Thank you Kagome!"

After walking for a bit, it started to get late, so I built a fire and we settled down for the night. "So Rin were did your father go?" Rin looked at me and smiled "Father went out to bring some food for us" she said enthusiastic, "so why didn't you guys follow him?" I asked, "Because he's a demon and he runs to fast for us to catch up". Ok that was unexpected, she's a human child, full human, and has a demon father? WHAT? Then I got the answer "Oh your dad adopted you, am I correct?" she nodded "Mh hm, he saved Rin from wolves!" she said, obviously proud of her father, I smiled, then I told her to rest.

~With Inuyasha~

God dammit! She wasn't at the Damn village. I had asked almost everyone were she went, they had no clue, I tried to track her in the forest, but she masked her sent. Fuck she was smart. I can't wait to make her mine!

I went into the forest, hoping to find her.

~Next day, With Kagome~

I and Rin have been traveling for 2 hours since we woke up, and we became best friends.

She was such a sweet girl!

"So Kagome-neechan, do you sense Rins father" Rin had asked, I looked down at her "No, Rin I haven't, I'm sorry' I said truthfully, then I looked down at her. I saw tears start to form in her eyes, I quickly crouched down and hugged her "Oh, Rin it's ok, I swear we'll find him" I said soothingly "But w-w-what if R-Rin n-n-n-ever see h-h-him again?" she managed to choke out. "No Rin I s-"I was cut off by a cold, and harsh voice "Girl what have you done to this one's daughter" it wasn't really a question, it was a demand.

I turned around to be face to face with a Taiyokai, he had long silver hair, narrow Golden eyes, Magenta strips on his face, with a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. He was gorgeous!

But my thoughts were interrupted when he grabbed my neck and lifted me into the air. "I asked you a question, ningen, I expect you to answer it" he again demanded.

I struggled for air when Rin ran up to the demon "NO! Father she was helping Rin find you! Rin was crying because she thought she would never see you again" she cried. The demon looked at her, then at me, and put me down. "Hn, Rin are you alright?" the demon asked her and patted her head "Rin is fine thanks to Kagome!" the demon turned around and looked down at the girl that passed out "Hn, weak humans" he said he was about to walk away when Rin stopped him "Father can we stay with her 'till she wakes up" he looked at her pleading eyes, and slowly nodded.

The next day Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around, she saw a fire and looked across from it, and there was the cold demon lord, staring at her. She was about to say something when she felt movement at her side, she looked down and saw Rin snuggled in to her, still sleeping. She carefully got up and walked over to the demon lord, he too stood up "I apologize for my actions, and thank you for helping my daughter" he said "I am Lord Sesshomaru" he finished. "I sighed "Well lord Sesshomaru, it was nice to meet you, and apology accepted, I am Kagome" I said. It was silent for a minute, then he spoke up "Girl why do smell not entirely human?" he asked. What? Crap! He must be a powerful demon to be able to smell my true form under my human one! "My lord, with all due to respect that is personal" I answered. 'Hm I smell her distress' then he spotted it, Around her neck, was the Shikon No Tama. How did this girl get it? "girl how did you get the Central lands Jewel, it went missing when Naraku destroyed the lands" he asked. His answer was silence. Then a voice broke through "Daddy" she said sleepily (Oh and I have failed to mention that Jaken and Ah Un was with them)

"Jaken take Rin to the palace" he ordered.

Now they were alone.

He pointed his sword at her neck and asked again "Girl, how did you get that jewel, it belonged to my father's old friend, Lord Kenshine, now were did you get it" he pressed the sword to her neck, letting it slightly scratch her. She answered "It is mine, My Lord" He was about to question again, when a familiar rang through the air

"SESSHOMARU!" it was Inuyasha.

He it Sesshomaru with his own sword, moving it away from Kagome's neck and stood in front of her.

Sesshomaru smirked "Hello, dear little brother"

OOOOOOH! Clify! Please review


	4. AN, IMPORTANT

Hey guys, this is just a quick authors note.

Somebody asked me in the reviews some questions, that I already answered, but I just want everyone else to be clear on what's happening.

Kagome is a powerful miko inu demoness, but she is the last of her kind, and she is still now match for Naraku and all of his minions, I mean she doesn't want to die, and end the miko inu demon race, so she needs to be trained by a strong demon, and miko. Sesshomaru will train her with her demon powers, but I won't tell you who will train her on her miko powers.

And she is happy right now, because she has been very depressed since her parents death and all, but she decided to go to many villages and help them out, which makes her happy.

And there are people that are looking for her, that is why she is hiding as a human, she usually hides the jewel under her clothing, and suppressed it's powers, but in my last chapter it slipped out.

And finally, no, she was not betrothed to anyone, but many demons did want to mate her.

That's all I wanted to share with you!


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah! Chapter 5!

ENJOY!

* * *

'b-b-b-BROTHER?' Kagome's kind screamed.

She looked at Inuyasha then at Sesshomaru, she saw the resemblance now, the silver hair, golden eyes, but inuyasha had cute puppy ears, and sesshomar had elven ears, and inuyasha didn't have any demon markings.

"Inuyasha, since when have you had a brother?" I asked

Inuyasha scoffed "Tch, he ain't no real brother, I'm just half related to the asshole" Inuyasha said.

While inuyasha and kagome were talking sesshomaru was fighting with his beast. '**The girl is demon' **it said, sesshomaru scoffed 'The girl is not demon, can you not smell properly?' his beast chuckled **"Baka, I am you, and you are me, if I could not smell right, then neither could you, and yes I smell her, she smells like rain and jasmine, but there is also a smell underneath, which smells of a demon, can you not tell, pup?' **his beast finished. Sesshomaru sniffed the air again to see what his beast was blathering about, his eyes widened, he smelled it, under the clean smell of her human, he smelled a demon 'How…' his beast then spoke up **'The jewel, don't you remember? Lord Kenshin had said it was a jewel of purity and power, as in a miko, or , in her case, an inu miko demoness, can use the jewel as a spell to turn her human, I say you should take off the jewel" **his beast again finished, then left.

Sesshomaru thought about it, and decided to go through with it. He ran as fast as he could toward his target.

Inuyasha heard movement and looked at were his brother was, only to see him going straight at them, he ran forward too and readied his sword, only for sesshomaru to run past him and straight for Kagome.

Kagome saw this, before she could do anything, he too went past her only to stop a little behind her. She turned around to see a smirking sesshomaru. "w-why are you smirking?" she yelled, then sesshomaru lifted his hand to show a necklace, no, the shikon no tama! Kagome screamed and looked around her neck, hoping she was seeing things, finding nothing she looked at sesshomaru with frightful eyes. The process in turning back to a demon would take at least 20 minutes so kagome looked at inuyasha "Inuyasha! Get him! He has my necklace, please my parents gave me that" she said franticly on the verge of tears.

Seeing this, inuyasha growled and glared at sesshomaru and ran towards him at full speed, sword in the air, "WIND SCAR!" he yelled out and swung his sword, sesshomaru dodged it easily and ran at inuyasha before the dust could disappear, he was now behind inuyasha and was about to swing his own sword when he saw an arrow fly towards himto stop it he wasgoing to catch it, forgetting the jewel in hand, when the arrow hit there was a blindingly purple light. Kagome had hit the jewel. (hm sounds familiar)

After the light disappeared kagome over at sesshomaru, looked at his hands, he was no longer holding a jewel, but a jewel shard. Kagome gasped, she felt the spell ware off faster, so, she ran.

Before she ran sesshomaru could smell her, a full demon, he growled and ran after her.

Inuyasha saw his brother go after kagome, he growled "sesshomaru! Leave her alone, your battle is with me, and we ain't done yet. Inuyasha, being one tracked minded, didn't notice that kagome's smell had changed, and ran after him.

Sesshomaru stopped when he found the girl, she was on her knees, crying.

"girl, why would you hide the fact that you were demon? Hiding as a human is below, even you" he said distastefully. Kagome stopped crying, stood up and turned around, sesshomaru almost gasped, she was beautiful! She had longer black hair, which had silver streaks, her eyes were icy blue, she had an angelic face, and her face was adorned with icy blue strips on both sides of her face, and in the middle of her forehead was an icy blue star. 'that's the central lands marking' he thought shocked. Before he could say anything, she slapped him.

In a state of shock all he could do is stared at her. 'that actually hurt' he thought. After kagome started to slow her breathes she spoke "you bastard, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! Do have any idea what you just did? Now I can't return to the village and, now inuyasha is going to now-" as if on cue inuyasha ran out into the clearing with the other two, "know what- holy shit that demoness is hot! How'd a bastard like you find her?" he looked at sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow 'wasn't the baka just about to _try _to hurt this sesshomaru'. Kagome rolled her and glared at inuyasha "REALLY INUYASHA! You must be a dumbass to not know who I am!" she shouted.

Inuyasha blinked 'do….do I know her?'. Kagome then turned her glare back at sesshomaru. "Now that you broke my jewel, I turned back into a demon! And now Naraku won't have a hard time finding me!" she seethed. Inuyasha then blinked again '_her _jewel? That was kagome's jew-' his eyes widened "KAGOME?" he yelled while pointing a finger at the demoness. Kagome rolled her eyes "thank you!" and before inuyasha could say anything else, sesshomaru spoke up "girl what do you mean naraku would kill you, are you and the bastard lord at some dispute?" he questioned. After calming down greatly, kagome sighed and decided to come clean.

"no, but my father was, Lord Kenshin higurashi. Naraku kill my family, and the rest of my lands" she paused "and now he is looking for me, since I am the heir to the central lands he wants to kill me too. I used the family jewel to hide me being demon, so I could train in secrecy, when I find a demon trainer, and a miko trainer, so I can destroy naraku." She finished.

Inuyasha had come out of his state of shock. "Bit… kagome, why didn't you tell me, I could've trained you" he said looking hurt. Kagome sighed, "sorry inu, but I ment I need a powerful FULL demon, you are powerful but you are also a hanyou, I'm sorry" she said apologetically. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head and looked down.

Sesshomaru scoffed, now he wanted to make inuyasha mad. "well, kagome, I will train you, and help you kill the dark hanyou, but don't think it is for you, I also want to kill the bastard, a hanyou shouldn't be running the lands that are meant for FULL demons" he finished. Inuyasha growled "no way in hell is kagome gonna agree to, not only train with you, but to also travel with you" he seethed. That made kagome mad, she hated other people making choices for her . "Shut up inuyasha, don't make decisions for me!" she yelled and turned to sesshomaru. "fine, I'll train eith you, it's the least you could do for almost ruining my plans" she said in a matter-of-factly tone. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "KAGOME! Are you serious, your gonna trust this bastard!" he yelled. Kagome rolled her eyes "Yes inuyasha, I am, I mean he is a lord, which means he is a powerful demon, why not let him train me" she said in a bored tone. "FINE, but I'm coming with!" he demanded. Kagome shrugged "fine inuyasha you can come with.

kagome stopped at the village when everybody was asleep, and dropped off a note, telling them that she was sorry, but she has started to travel elsewhere.

Sesshomaru also had preparations. He found jaen and rin, and told jaken to go back to the palace. He didn't want rin to get hurt.

After everything was done, were on their way, and kagome's training started tomorrow.

* * *

Aaahhh, all done. Please review. and if you didn't like this chap tell me and i will rewrite it!


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome looked down at the five jewel shards that were being held in a small glass vial.

She sighed 'Two weeks of traveling, and all we have so far, are five shards?' she thought sadly.

It's been two weeks since she had met sesshomaru, inuyasha's older half-brother. And two weeks since she had broken the shikon no tama, revieled to the two inus that she was too a demon, traveled with both to hunt down the shards, and trained with sesshomaru with her demon abilities, to get stronger and destroy naraku, speaking of which, when he said he was going to train her, he meant it. Kagome was sore all over.

She has yet to find a powerful miko to train her. She has found many other mikos but they were either weak, or tried to purify her.

Again she sighed 'I'm sore but we have to keep going, it's still bright out' with that, she got up from the tree she was currently laying under, and began walking off towards her group.

When she reached the group, inuyasha and sesshomaru were having another spat.

"Sesshomaru, ya bastard! I ain't weak, just because I'm half human, I could still whip your ass!" inuyasha growled out.

Sesshomaru scoffed "oh little brother? Then let's see how weak you truly are, with that vile human blood running through you veins.

With that said sesshomaru, ran towards inuyasha at such a fast speed, he didn't see it coming.

Inuyasha was thrown into a tree, and hit all the branches while falling down said tree, until a landed face first on the ground.

Kagome chuckled in amusement, she knew that sesshomaru would stop after that hit; the fight never went too far.

Hearing the slight chuckle inuyasha's head whipped around to see a highly amused kagome, he looked at the ground he was currently laying on, in embarrassment, and got up.

"Tch, wench what're you laughing at? The bastard simply caught me off guard, and…..and the sun was in my eyes" he said looking away from her before she could see his crimson blush that coted his face.

Kagome snorted at the obvious lie, as they were currently camped in a well treed area, and the trees, shaded everything. She decided not to say anything. Though, she did not see the blush that plagued his face.

Sesshomaru though, did in fact see the blush, and raised an eyebrow. 'hm, interesting' his thought was interrupted when kagome spoke up.

"Ok, I think we should start heading out again, I sensed a few shards north-east, about 200m from here, it'll take at least until tomorrow to get there if we travel fast" she stated.

After packing up (sesshomaru brought the supplies) they were ready to go.

Sesshomaru summoned his cloud under his feet, kagome did the same thing and they were off.

Inuyasha, not being full demon and didn't have many demon abilities, had to run as fast as he could just too slightly keep up.

After about four hours, they stopped (lucky inuyasha) and rested until tomorrow.

When both demons stopped, they lowered themselves to the ground, only to meet up with an exhausted hanyou.

Inuyasha saw them start to lower themselves to the ground, and sighed in relief, he stopped when they landed, he was breathing fast and hard (oh shut up ya pervs) and collapsed.

Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at the hanyou that now occupied the ground, and raised an eyebrow, then looked at each other.

Kagome was the first to speak up "We weren't going that fast were we?" she asked.

"No" he answered simply.

"Then why is inuya-"

"He is a hanyou, he does not have the full demon strength, speed, abilities, and endurance, he only has a little portion of what you and I have" he said, obviously disgusted at the hanyou.

Kagome noticed this and spoke up "Why do you hate inuyasha, I mean he is you broth-" he glared "half-brother, so why hate him?" she asked.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother then at Kagome "He is a hanyou, he has tainted our family name with his vile half breed blood" he said coldly.

Kagome sighed "Ok that's interesting, now why don't you tell me the real reason, that is only a little part of the problem" she said.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow 'hhmm, smart girl….. I might as well answer'.

"My Father and mother were once happily mated, I too was happy, then my father started to stay out of the palace more to 'inspect' his lands, my mother got suspicious, and followed. When my father stopped at a village, she was heartbroken; my father was meeting a human female all this time. Later, she told him of what she saw, they argued, it ended with my father mating the human wench, and mother being kicked out of the palace. I was only 100 years old, that is only 7 in human years." He paused to see her reaction, she had a sorrowful looked then washed it away.

She was about to say something, when he went on "that mutts mother ruined my family, my father may have accepted him but I will not" he said as coldly as he could.

He and Kagome stood there, in silence, when Kagome spoke "But why blame inuyasha?"

He looked at her with confused face 'didn't I just" his thoughts were interrupted by Kagome again.

"I mean, it wasn't his fault, he can't control what he is, he can't control who his parents are, so why blame him, in my opinion, he did nothing wrong. When you see him, you see a filthy hanyou that broke you family apart and hates your guts, what I see is an innocent hanyou, that never met his father, always was hated for what he is, that looks at his own brother, with not hate, but the the look that says, he wants you to approve of him, he looks up at you,, and sees a brother that hates him for what he is, he hides his pain with cruel words" she said and walked away.

She looked back at him "Think about that" she walked off to a hot spring she could smell.

Sesshomaru pondered at what the miko inu said 'not his fault? Not his fault?...she…may be right, but does inuyasha truly look up at me' he broke away from those thoughts with a jolt 'what the hell am I thinking, that stupid girl has gotten too me, he is a bastard hanyou, of a human wench'

Sesshomaru looked at inuyasha one final time before walking away to a near tree he sat under it and closed his eyes 'I have a headache'.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome's words were playing over and over again in his head, in other words, he was distracted.

Kagome and sesshomaru were training, when kagome attacked, sesshomaru was thinking when she attacked, he was sent flying through two trees, the third one stopped him.

kagome ran over to him "Om my god! Sesshomaru! are you ok? i thought you'd dodge that one, like you always do, I am soooo sorry!"sesshomaru was in a dazed, still, and inuyasha was laughing his ass off.

sesshomaru looked up to see a very worried kagome staring back at him.

he snapped out of his daze and growled."girl this sesshomaru doesn't need your help, i was merely thinking of something else when you attacked my person" he said and walked away a little, only to stop 10 feet away "now, i am not so distracted, and we may resume with the training"

**~Later on~**

kagome silently cursed sesshomaru. man was her body sore!

after training sesshomaru dissapeared, so i decided to take a bath in a near by hot spring ah~ this is relaxing

**~with sesshomaru~**

after his training with kagome, he decided to take a walk and clear his mind.

'why blame him, in my opinion he did nothing wrong' he growled as her wordes floated in his mind.'nothing wrong! that bastard mutt ruined our blood line with his putrid, filthy, disgusting hanyou blood!' he starded to breath harder with every word he thought, then calmed down.

'i didn't bother to tell her that the mutt is the reason father died... if he wasn't protecting that human wench he would still be alive' he thought sadly.

sesshomaru wasn't aways a cold heartless demon, no sometimes he was actually nice and affectionet, well to people that he loved, which was his mother and rin.

sesshomaru adored the little girl the first day they traveled together. and after a year went by, he adopted her. she was to be the heiress to the western lands, well whenever he turned her demon, but thats not for a while, it was a painfull transformation.

sesshomaru kept on walking only to smell a hot spring near by, he decided to bath and wash all of the dirt and grime of his person.

but when he reached it, however, he froze.

there in the water, was kagome, a very naked kagome... a very sexy kagome that was drenched in the water, with little stray drops dripped down he body.

he fixed his gaze on one in particulare, it was going down her neck, as it slid down it got to one of her perk breast. no longer looking at the drop, he fixed his gaze on her breast, they were perfect. they were big, but not to big. just how he liked it. her long beautifull tail floated around her (oh and sorry if i didn't mention the tail, i forgot, but her tail is a midnight black with streaks of silver, it looks like sesshies, but different color)

she turned slightly, so he hid behind a bush.

his gaze traveled down her well towned body and marveled at her beauty.

he shifted slightly only to have his painful erection rub against his pants, he supressed a groan. lucky he decided to mask his scent.

as he watched her rub some cleaning concoction, that semlled wonderful, his erection grew more painful, his eyes tinting red.

he decided to run away from the hot spring, before his beast took her.

as he ran farther away, his beast was thrashing around in its mental cage, demanding to be let out.

after being far, far away from her, he decided to get rid of his... problem.

he reached a hand down his pants, he grabbed the shaft and slid his hand down it, he moaned. all of a sudden, an image of kagome bathing rushed through his mind, he picked up pace.

he was now on the floor of the forest sitting/laying against a tree, his pants aroung his knees, and both hands playing with himself. his left hand rubbing his manhood, while his right hand played with his balls, while imagening kagome. while rubbing, he decided to put one of his claws in the hole of his penis, and he came, hard.

after collecting himself, he growled.

'this sesshomaru just degrated himself by ejaculating himself, like a pup in heat'

he ran back to the camp.

upon ariving, kagome greeted him.

"hey sesshomaru, where have you been" she said in a cheery voice.

he almost would have blushed, but he had a little more control of that.

inuyasha jumped out of a tree, and stood infront of sesshomaru, and sniffed.

"hey bastard, why the hell do you smell li-" "one word inuyasha and i will personaly tell kagome every embarrissing thing you did since you were a pup" he said in a cold tone (yes sesshomaru did know many things about inu, he has been watching out for his in the past few decades)

"what smell" kagome tried to smell the air but sesshomaru masked his his scent again. and started to walk away.

"hey sessh, where are you going?" kagome asked.

sesshomaru paused at the nickname she gave him. confused on why he stopped, she caught herself "oh! im so sorry, its just saying 'sesshomaru' all the time got a little-" sesshomaru stopped her "it is fine, you may call me that, so stop blabbing like an idiot human, and im going to bath. he said and walked of.

inuyasha was surprised by his brother, he didn't get mad at kagome for not calling him his given name, and he's letting her still call him that nickname! the bastard! whenever i called him fluffy when we were younger, he would fucking beat me! and what was up with that smell?

* * *

ok let me explain something sesshomaru has been watching inu becaue he says, he doesn't want someone else kill him before he decided to, but really he just secrely, even to himself was unknown, was worried when his little brother went off by himself when he was younger, they are brothers. sp yeah there will be a sessh and inu getting along thing in this story. review!


	8. Chapter 8

**hey sorry i didnt update yet, we are moving soon and i was caught up with my friends, and the packing, i did start my next chapter, but i dont want to rush through it to be done with it, i want it to be good. so in about a week, there will be a new chapter, again im sorry, but i promise that its worth the wait!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome was tired!

She may be a demon, but she still trained almost every day with sesshomaru, and then with all the walking (since they train a lot, she was reduced to walking because she can't use her cloud at the moment)

Then she felt it, her head snapped up.

"guys, a shard, no like, three are headed this way, and really fast!" she said and the inus were both on high alert when they finally noticed the demonic aura coming their way.

Sesshomaru's nose twitched 'wolf' he simply thought with a scowl.

Wolves and inu yokai in the past have never gotten along, both breeds trying to be more dominant than the other, and that they both smelled putrid to one another.

When the demonic aura had gotten closer, all they saw was a small tornado heading their way.

When it stopped something flew out of it and landed directly in front of them.

There stood a wolf demon, he was tall, few inches shorter than sesshomaru, tan skin, long black high ponytail, his eyes were an icy blue, and he wore fur pelts, with a tail waving behind him.

he stood up straight and glared at the one that was mostly closes to him, which was lord sesshomaru.

"Lord sesshomaru, what are you doing in my lands" he said in a harsh voice.

before sesshomru could speak up, inuyasha growled "none of your business, ya wimpy wolf!"

the wolf demon looked at inuyasha and sneered "and look at that, you brought along the hanyou mutt, inu-baka, (much better than saying inutrasha) haven't seen you in a while, not since 50 years ago, when you were with that human wench" he sneered at the thought.

Sesshomaru watched as they both growled and snarled at each other. He was getting slightly annoyed at being ignored.

"Lord koga, we are just passing through the lands" he said.

Koga stopped snarling and looked at sesshomaru "keh. Whatever, I just don't want my lands smelling like inu shit" he said in a cold voice.

Kagome stared at koga, he had two shards in both leg, and one in his right arm, she stepped forward.

"um excuse me?"

* * *

i sneered at both mutts, god I hated inu yokai, they all smelled putrid!

"um excuse me?"

His head snapped up to look in the direction that beautiful voice came from.

He gasped, in front of him was a beautiful demoness with icy blue strips on both sides of her face, and an icy blue star in the middle of her forehead, she had raven black hair with a streaks of silver, her tail was the same, and it couldn't hurt to say, she had a killer body!

She stepped forward, and I just stared, she was so gorgeous!

I took her hands in mine "wow your hot babe, whats your name?"

i heard snarling behind her and looked.

sesshomaru was growling deep in his throat, while inuyasha snarling and baring fang.

i growled back "pipe down mutts! cant you see i am talking to my new woman!"

kagome looked at the demon in front of her, then at her hand in his, and blushed, but when he said 'his new woman' she blushed scarlet

* * *

sesshomaru almost ran up to the damn wolf and tared his throat out when he called kagome his woman.

'damn you wolf, if you weren't also a lord, you'd be dead by now' he then let out a deep, and frutrated growl.

* * *

Inuyasha snarled at koga 'damn you, koga, she will never be your woman! she is MINE!' his mid creamed

* * *

kagome stared at him wide eyed and flustered.

"w-wait! l-lord k-k-koga! i-i- am i-inu yokai!" she said in a flustered panic.

* * *

koga stared at her in disbelief then sniffed the air around her, she smelled wonderful!.

'how can she be inu yokai? she smells beautiful! all inu's smell horrible, yet she smells like vanilla and lavinder'

"what? how can you be inu? you smell nothing like those mangy mutts behind you. What breed of inu are you?" he asked

kagome laughed nerviously trying to pry her hands out of his, but he had an iron grip.

"i... am uh... miko inu yokai" she said

i stared at her again.

"wait arnt they you know extincted?" he asked stupidly.

kagome sighed "well most of them are, i am the last of its kind, and i am collecting jewel shards, do you mind if you return them to me?" she asked kindly.

again koga was astounded 'she... she can see the jewels?' "hey can all miko inu see jewels?" he asked.

kagome chuckled "no, not all only the holder of the jewel can, which is me"

"what is your name" he asked curiously.

"oh... my name is kagome"

sesshomaru and inuyasha were still growling but what they heard next almost threw them in a frenzy.

"dear kagome, i care not if you are inu, you dont acted, or smell like those putrid mutts, will you be my woman?" he asked and gave her hands a sqeeze.

kagome blushed again, and yellped "wha-" she didnt get to finish when she was placed behind two pissed off inus.

"ya damn bastard! kagome won't, and will never mate with a mangy weak putrid smelling wolf!" yelled inuyasha

sesshomaru growled in agreement.

"keh, doesnt matter, i claimed her as mine, ill come back for her later, bye kagome" and with that he ran of with the jewel shards still in place.

'crap, i forgot to take the shards, and what did he mean by, 'i claimed her as mine', sigh what a persistant wolf, and whats up with saying wolves smell bad, he smelled fine to me, like the forest, with a more husky smell'

she was taking out of her thoughts with a growl.

"kagome, ya aint gonna fall for that crap, are you?" inuyahsa seethed.

kagome rolled her eyes, "inuyasha relax, i barely know the guy, why would i fall for him, besides he's a bit too... posessive"

inuyasha sighed in relief "yeah, but if that mangy wolf comes near you again, ill rip out his throat!"said inuyasha while starting to walk.

sesshomaru nodded his head "for once i agree with the hanyou, but not for your behalf, he is... rather anoying, if he anoys me, ill rip off his legs, so we can let him crawl back to where he came" said sesshomaru walking besides inuyasha.

inuyasha laughed "hahah! that would be awsome, sesshomaru! or better yet, why don't we rip off his arms and legs, so we can just leave him in the forest to die!" said inuyasha enthusiasticly looking up at sesshomaru for approval, on his plan. he looked like a kid waiting to be praised.

sesshoaru smirked then kagomes words drifted in his head "he looks up at you" then looked at inuyasha "what an even better plan, inuyasha"

inuyahsa stopped in his tracks and stared at sesshomaru 'he called me by my name, not mutt, hanyou, or filthy half breed, and when he said my name he didnt sound like he sneered it out' a big grin grew on his face, then ran up to catch up to sesshomaru, they again started to talk about killing the wolf.

kagome smiled at the two that were far ahead, both talking, and getting along.

sesshomaru turned around and looked at kagome, what she saw made her almost gasp, in his eyes shone respect and approval, and somrthing else she couldn't place, but it looked warm and nice.

"kagome, come we leave these putrid lands" he called out.

kagome smiled again and ran to catch up with them.

* * *

**hey im still alive! this chapter was mostly to start the brother bonding, in a wierd gory talking way, sorry koga! and i told you they would start to get along! more sessh/kag in next chap! please review!**


	10. COMPUTER PROB!

**I APOLIGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE, AGAIN, BUT MY COMPUTER IS HAVING DIFFICULTIES AND I WONT BE ABLE TO GET A CHAPTER IN FOR A FEW WEEKS. I HAVE THE WORST LUCK! I WILL UPDATE BY THE 30TH. AGAIN PLEASE DONT HATE ME, MY COMPUTER HAS A VIRUS, I AM GETTING IT FIXED ON THE 27TH, AND IT WILL BE IN THNE SHOP FOR A FEW DAYS.**

**PS: SORRY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY! I meant to update on the 30****th**** but when I got my computer back, ALL of mu documents were erased! I had to also download all the things that I had on it, and recreate this chapter, and sorry that it's kinda' short, I'm not good at long chapter! **

Kagome and the inu brothers were still traveling, but this time, they headed east.

Hours later they decided to rest, and camp. Kagome relaxed against a tree, no training today!

Instead they decided to rest for today; you can't overdo it you know!

Even though Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started to get along better, they still had their spats now and then, actually that's how we decided to rest, and Inuyasha wore himself out when trying to fight with Sesshomaru.

Kagome was just about to close her eyes and rest when, her eyes snapped right back open.

'Damn, a shard is coming, well I guess that's a good thing… but I kinda' wanted to rest today' Kagome thought with a pout.

She got up and readied her bow "Guys, a shard is coming this way!" she shouted and the two inus drew their swords.

They waited what seemed like forever, when something came out of a nearby tree.

It lunged for Kagome but she dodged it with ease, but it quickly curved around and went after her again, she tried to move to the side a little but being in the air, that was kinda' difficult. She moved slightly to the side only for it to scrape her arm.

Sesshomaru growled at this, he didn't know why, but he felt protective of her.

Inuyasha too growled, he was WAY protective and he didn't want what was 'his' to be injured.

The tail like thing retracted and something moved out from the forest.

Out came a huge scorpion demon, his tail ready to strike any moment now.

It started to laugh "Aw, what's wrong inu mutt? Did I injure your bitch?" he asked, sarcasm laced in his words.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru snarled, assuming it was referring to them, hearing the growls from the other, both whipped their heads in their direction and stared at each other.

Seeing this Kagome rolled her eyes, and thought nothing of it, but the scorpion demon laughed again.

"Oh? What is this I see? Two mutts after one bitch? And one's a half demon bastard? Well now, doesn't this little slut get around" he mocked.

Kagome growled 'how dare this… this… this thing call me a slut! I'm still a virgin!' her thoughts rampaged (and no, that is not uncommon for a demon to be a virgin at the age of 250, considering that in human years she's 16, the age 250 is still pretty young)

Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha, and he growled back, hearing this Kagome turned to face them "HEY! Stop all that growling, and why don't you start fighting him, and not each other!" she snapped, not paying attention, the scorpion lunged his tail at her again. Hearing swooshing sound of the tail she spun around, only to be knocked to the side. She was thrown several yards away, and into a tree.

She was thrown with so much force, when she hit the tree, the tree collapsed.

"KAGOME!" inuyasha yelled in fury. He turned his attention away from where Kagome was thrown and glared at the demon "you bastard!" and with that he lunged.

Sesshomaru snarled, his beast almost emerging, his eyes flickered from amber, to red then back to amber. This happened a few more times.

'grrr what are you doing!' he thought with a growl to his beast.

'**He hurt her! He hurt her! HE HURT OUR MATE!' **his beast snarled back.

Sesshomaru was shock 'mate? Who? Kagome?' he asked in his confusion.

'**yes! Her, she is our mate, we must have her! And that bastard hurt her!' **it snarled.

'why her? We could have any other fem-'

'**NO! We cannot have a more stronger and beautiful mate. Face it, even you desire her, you can't fool me pup, I am you, I feel everything you feel' **his beast snapped back at him.

Sesshomaru inwardly growled 'yes you are right, I do desire her' he admitted.

His beast chuckled **'So? Then lets court her!'**

Sesshomaru smirked 'fine' after his beast left he turned his attention to the fight, or should I say beat down? Inuyasha was getting the crap beaten out of him. He jumped in blinded fury without thinking, do to that the demon easily knocked the tetusaiga out of his hands, and it now currently lay a few yards away from him.

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth 'How dare he hurt Kagome! This Sesshomaru shall ki-' his thoughts were interrupted by a blinding purple light that flew past his head and straight for the demon. The light hit the demon on the right side of his body, and took half the body of the demon.

Sesshomaru whipped his head around, only to see Kagome standing there, bow in hand.

"Kami that actually hurt, tch not as bad as training with Sessh though" she muttered the last part. Sesshomaru heard that, and smirked "So, you survived" it wasn't really a question just a statement.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked up to stand next to Sesshomaru "I was just caught off guard, and what about you guys, getting your asses handed to you by that low demon?" she mocked.

Sesshomaru growled, but to her it almost seemed… playful? "Girl, if you'd noticed I'm not the idiot that's getting beat by the demon" Sesshomau smirked at her

Kagome smirked back at him, then a wave of dizziness hit her, and she staggered back.

Kagome almost fell when she felt an arm wrap around her body, she looked up to see Sesshomaru, with a worried look in his eyes, she would have smirked, but the dizziness intensified and she slumped in his arms, still slightly awake.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl in his arms, panic in his eyes, though he would never say that out loud.

Inuyasha came bounding over, also in panic when he saw Kagome fall. When he made it over to them he scowled, Sesshomaru was holding too closely for his taste. He looked at Kagome, who was currently red in the face with a high fever, he could smell the sickness radiating off of her. Her eyes barely open.

Sesshomaru looked her over, looking for the cause of the problem, his eyes landed on a cut on her right arm. He looked at it closer and sniffed. Poison. He now vaguely remember the demon's tail lung at her, and scratch her.

Sesshomaru noticed that that she started to black out, so he shook her "Kagome, stay awake the poison should not be fatal right now, but we can't take any chances." He said. Then an idea struck him "Kagome, use your miko powers, the miko powers should purify it" he told her.

Kagome nodded weakly and she started to glow, but the purple glow had a bit of black in it, the light was very dull, and it stopped. Kagome started to pant hard.

"what's wrong Kagome? What happened?" Inuyasha asked, worry laced in his words.

Kagome cracked open her eyes "m-m…my m-miko ener-energy…. Isn't (pant) working…" she said in a weak voice.

Before Sesshomaru could say anything, laughing was heard in the direction where the demon lay "foolish mutts! My poison blocks miko powers, once the poison gets in the blood stream of the miko, In a few days, they die!" he laughed.

Sesshomaru was about to go in a blood rage, when Inuyasha spoke up.

"you bastard!" he said as he ran towards the demon, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" he yelled out as his attack went towards the demon and cut him in three sides. After that the demon lay on the ground in pieces.

Inuyasha then ran back to Sesshomaru and Kagome. "What do we do, Sesshomaru?" he asked anxiously.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment and got up, with Kagome in his arms bridal style "Come Inuyasha we must find shelter" with that he sniffed out for a cave.


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY! sorry i havn' updated this in... a while hehe, i started losing motivation, but im back! please enjoy**

* * *

The group has been walking for hours when they finally came across a cave.

As they entered the cave inuyasha was sent out to find food, and if he can, to find help.

Sesshomaru had set Kagome down on her tail, as it coiled around her trembling body. The ino demon sighed and set a fire.

As the time went by he kept watch over the ino demoness, as she tossed and turned in discomfort, he walked over to her, and sat next to her.

'why couldn't i keep her safe...' he looked down at his hand'am i becoming weak?..' he growled out in frustration 'no, this sesshomaru is no weakling' he clenched his fist and looked down at her.

Her face was beautiful as the glow of the fire danced across her face, making her demon tattoos stand out even more as they seem to glow on her skin. Without even realizing he started to slowly lean down towards her, with lidded eyes 'maybe...just..' he got closer 'just a ittle..' finally he let hsi lips gently brush against her's. His eyes widened as he felt a spark run through him. Crap... he shouldn't have done that. His eyes started to bleed red, but he forced it back. he was so... hungry, he wanted her, and he wanted her now. He started to hover over her, but he qickly jerked back 'what the hell am i doing... this is no way for a lord to act... I'm acting as if I'm a pup in hea-' His eyes widened again. no... he can't be in- he was cut off by a low chuckle in his mind

**'es young pup, you are in heat, I am very suprised you didn't notice it yet, can you not tell by your instics?' **His demon said in his raspy voise. sessomaru growled a bit 'no i did not, if you could not noice, i am busy with other important matters, not deciding what bitch I'm going to fuck next' he mentally growled back, again, another chuckle **'haha calm down pup, didn't mean to offend, i was just stating the obvious' **sesshomaru rolled his eyes ' down't matter, just keep my heat down, ok?' he couldn't believe he was asking the bastard anything **'sure thing, you are my master, goodbye' **and with that his demon left in the far part of his mind.

almost instantly his body temperature went down and he could breath.

* * *

**sorry its so short, I'm just seeing if you still want me to continue :3 i am evil!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! sorry my computer was taken away, but i gots it back now! lol so, now, lets continue!**

* * *

**~Previous~ **

_The group has been walking for hours when they finally came across a cave._  
_As they entered the cave inuyasha was sent out to find food, and if he can, to find help._  
_Sesshomaru had set Kagome down on her tail, as it coiled around her trembling body. The ino demon sighed and set a fire._  
_As the time went by he kept watch over the ino demoness, as she tossed and turned in discomfort, he walked over to her, and sat next to her._

_'why couldn't i keep her safe...' he looked down at his hand'am i becoming weak?..' he growled out in frustration 'no, this sesshomaru is no weakling' he clenched his fist and looked down at her._  
_Her face was beautiful as the glow of the fire danced across her face, making her demon tattoos stand out even more as they seem to glow on her skin. Without even realizing he started to slowly lean down towards her, with lidded eyes 'maybe...just..' he got closer 'just a ittle..' finally he let hsi lips gently brush against her's. His eyes widened as he felt a spark run through him. Crap... he shouldn't have done that. His eyes started to bleed red, but he forced it back. he was so... hungry, he wanted her, and he wanted her now. He started to hover over her, but he qickly jerked back 'what the hell am i doing... this is no way for a lord to act... I'm acting as if I'm a pup in hea-' His eyes widened again. no... he can't be in- he was cut off by a low chuckle in his mind._

_'yes young pup, you are in heat, I am very surprised you didn't notice it yet, can you not tell by your instincts?' His demon said in his raspy voice. sessomaru growled a bit 'no i did not, if you could not noise, i am busy with other important matters, not deciding what bitch I'm going to fuck next' he mentally growled back, again, another chuckle 'ha ha calm down pup, didn't mean to offend, i was just stating the obvious' sesshomaru rolled his eyes ' down't matter, just keep my heat down, ok?' he couldn't believe he was asking the bastard anything 'sure thing, you are my master, goodbye' and with that his demon left in the far part of his mind. _

_almost instantly his body temperature went down and he could breath._

_**~Now~**_

Still panting from the hot flash he just had, sesshomaru stood up and went back to the entrance of the cave. 'How could i almost lose controle like that? I am no mere pup, this sesshomaru is a lord, the most powerful one, I have got to get that wench her jewels, then leave her with that mutt' Just the thought of leaving Kagome with Inuyasha enraged the Inu lord.

'Dammit... I can't just leave... It's settled then' He smirked, fangs protruding from hid upper lip 'she will be my mate' His eyes flashed a dangerous red and went back to the honey gold color.

* * *

About an hour later a flash of red came into view. sesshomaru sneered 'if he is going to be my rival, he better watch his back, family or not, i'll kill the bastard hanyou if he touches whats mine' eyes flashing red again.

Inuyasha halted when he came into the cave"few! it's fucking ridiculous out there! but i finally got food" The hanyous mouth started to watter as he looked at the nice two boars he had killed. When tore into the meat, sesshomaru stopped him "stop acting like a barbarian and eat properly, I'm losing my appetite" He sneered as he walked over to Kagome and set her cooked food down. Inuyasha laughed "oh the mighty lord sesshomaru taking care of a girl! how hilarious! you look like her servent!" he doubled over in laughter thinking of his older brother a servant. Sesshomaru growled and was about to attck him with his poison whip, when a thought came to mind, he chuckled.

Hearing his brother chuckle, inuyasha stopped laughing and looked up at sesshomaru "hey, watcha chuckling about, eh?" he asked skeptically. Sesshomaru flashed his teeth in a smirk "well my dear brother, you're as clueless as ever" He chuckled again and leaned against the cave wall. Inuyasja growled and clenched his fist "What do you mean by that, bastard?" he said between clenched teeth "nothing, just the fact you cannot see that i am courting her". Inuyasha's eyes widened "Yeah right! you're nothing but an asexual bastard that is just trying to rile me up, you know she is mine!" he hissed out. Sesshomaru ran at him and held him by the throat, bringing his face close "I see no mark on her, so before you go claiming things, you better watch what you say, because if you want to court her, then you have to go through me, best demon wins" he dropped inuyasha carelessly, and he fell with a thump. As sesshomaru turned around to walk away, he paused and looked back at the hanyou "Oh, but wait, I guess i win by default" he sneered and walked over to kagome and laid next to her, not too close or far.

Inuyasha clenched his fist until his hands started to bleed, angry tears at the corner of his eyes 'b-bastard' He thought angrily and looked down in shame

* * *

**sorry for the horrible chapter, and ruining the brotherly bond, but things will get better!**


End file.
